User talk:Soul eater111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cyro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuro Selas (Talk) 21:26, February 25, 2011 Congratulations! Hello Soul Congratulations on becoming an administrator here on the Fan GMA Created Characters. I know you will do a great job if you need help with anything just leave me a message, you know I'll answer ASAP. The admin manual can be found here´, so if you want you can take a look. Regards Kuro Selas 13:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and i am taking a look over the manual now. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 13:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Any ideas for the name? Regards Kuro Selas 14:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 14:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i have nothing lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 14:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) how about Fanon GMAC wiki, or Fan GMAC lol Kuro Selas 15:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well Fanin GMAC wiki sounds good to me or FGMAC or idk lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 15:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Or G.M.A.C. idk lol τρώγων_ψυχή 111 15:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the rules. They are really good. Where do you think they should be posted? Regards Kuro Selas 19:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) NP, and well they should be created as a new page τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi soul Thanks for creating the Rules page. I have to start working harder in here. Well I was wondering if you woudn't like to post Dreadnaught, Raven and Pain & Ellena here. By the way do you like the theme of the wiki? We can design new themes if we want with the theme designer. And we still need an image for the wiki something I was thinking of asking Cav. Regards Kuro Selas 12:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) yes, and we also need a logo. lol. NP on the rules thing, it needed to be done. Yah i would love to post all the characters here but i wanted to wait when the images come out. asking calv. wouldn't be bad. lol I had an image but it didn't turn out fine, and the theme is actully pretty good. I like it. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 12:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Hmmm I will update Kuro and Cyro's page when the images come out and post my drawings as concept art for them lol. Well I think I'm going to create a list of taks to do in a blog page and scratch them out as we perform them what do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 12:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) lol. It would be a great idea and a great way to get to things lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 12:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template Have you seen the templates I've created? Regards Kuro Selas 22:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at them and they look great how did you do it? lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I went to the template wiki and got some ideas from them. And then I went to the Mortal Kombat wiki to get some ideas about themes for the template. Most of them were simply copied and renamed to fit this wiki. The Template wiki is a good source for templates. Did you see the image on the cleanup template? It's a little small but the idea is nice I think lol... Regards Kuro Selas 14:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes it fits and well its very very nice lol and wiki templates? i haven't heard of that lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) This is the link: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Templates Sorry for the delay but I was trying to fix the Kuro and Cyro's pages. Do you have any idea of what templates we need in here? Regards Kuro Selas 22:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, for responding so long, my laptop is freaking out on me lol. Anyways i took a look at the wiki templates and well i have learned alot i think, but anyways i think we should work on the character templates for- dragonball z one piece halo naruto we can split them if you like to make it more easier for us. I can do halo and naruto or whatever you prefer. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then I'll do Dragon Ball Z and One Piece Regards Kuro Selas 23:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) okay then, i guess i should get started with halo then lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) So how are thing going with the templates? regards Kuro Selas 23:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Not good lol, i have the templates codes here but for some reason it's not working on the wiki. I have tried creating template pages but its not working either, maybe i am doing something wrong with the code. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 15:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hi Soul You've been doing a really nice job. What was the problem with the template? Maybe it needs supportive templates. Regards Kuro Selas 22:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe i have thought of that so i created the spartan fan character category (which needed to be created anyways for the spartans the halo page though needs more work) and you have been doing a great job yourself. Here's the template on the halo fanon wiki site. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASPARTAN_Infobox I tried modfying it but no good and i am heading to create the naruto page in a second. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The template is created tell me what you think about it. Regards Kuro Selas 23:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) it is wonderful lol but how did you tweek it and how did you created it? And do i have to create another Alsion or am i good? lol. But seriously how? τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just copied the template I created for the mortal kombat characters and changed the parameters. Sorry but I don't know what a Alsion is lol I don't have Halo, I only played the first one on my pc and it was a long time ago lol Regards Kuro Selas 23:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh Allison is the spartan character i was going to make and your a genius lol. It was the page that got re-named or something like that, lol. Did you see the render for jade the new new one? Shes so hot really lol. Since you created the spartan template on the same page as the spartan i figured i might have to create another which is fine i don't want to mess with the template you worked hard on lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC Sorry I thought you created that page for a template...lool...Yes I was the one that uploaded the render to the wiki and got no credit for it lool Your page is here. Regards Kuro Selas 23:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) lol props to you and thanks lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks and you're welcome. What do you think of the Naruto Characters Template, Dragon Ball Characters Template and the One Piece Characters Template?Do you think it needs anything else or is it fine like that? Regards Kuro Selas 20:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) How have you been? Hello Soul How have you been? I have some new things here on the wiki let me know when you get back. Regards Kuro Selas 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah they are fine the way they are, the templates that is and well i've been tired been working all week, what a drag, lol, but i am going to be free around saturady so i should be editing more often lol. Anyways, i always enjoy hearing your ideas and we got a new member lol. Oh tell me did you get the demo? for mortal kombat things are getting wild when the demo came out from what i hear. Oh tell me what you think about The Challange Tower & Krypt τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) My sister's boyfriend is going to download the demo as soon as he can, I dieing to play it. Yeah we've got a new member and he made a nice addition have you read the page he created? I'm glad you liked the templates. Well about the Challenge Tower and the Krypt. I always liked the krypt and I hope this one is as good as the one from Deadly Alliance. As for the Challenge Tower I almost drooled when I saw it lol it's an amazing addition to the series and I can't wait to try it out and see what type of chalanges they have. Have you seen the Test your luck minigame and Raiden's Vignette? Regards Kuro Selas 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yah i saw test your luck that was insane, the new mortal kombat is going to be way better the marvel vs. capcom 3, and i have played it (its a good game but nothing comapre to what mortal kombat is going to be lol.) also did you check out some of the new features if not here. And yah i checked out raiden and the new page good job. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whh7aY7gzGo&feature=feedu Thanks for the link it looks so good, all those special moves just look really well donne, they're amazing and the new features are just great. I agree with you the new game is going to be insane and in my opinio problably it will become the best fighting game of all times. The page I was talking about is not mine, the name of the page is Sekachi and it belongs to the new user. My new pages are Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance and Jin. Regards Kuro Selas 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yah i checked those out too and they all look really good i am editing alison right now lol, and yes the game is going to be awesome!!!!!!!!! lmfao. I meant good job all around. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =) When is the demo for the Xbox be released? I'll take a look at Alison. When you finish let me know. Regards Kuro Selas 21:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i will and np. Oh what are your ideas that you had? τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC)